


Precious

by TheLynx



Series: Neighbors and Snakes [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLynx/pseuds/TheLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahanon wakes up to a snake on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr apartment AUs](http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/99885925849/): "Wow my pet snake looks so cute this morning and I’d be even happier if I actually had a pet snake."

This was not the way Mahanon usually woke up.

He’d never had a pet before. Sure, his clan had halla, but they weren’t pets at all, and he hadn’t been able to afford the extra fees for pets while renting apartments. He knew his way around animals though and had a typical elven fondness for them. Wild animals, at least.

It was a surprise to wake up to a hissing snake on his bed, slithering along atop his sheets alongside his warm body, and he had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Yep, definitely a snake.

It probably said something about him that his first thoughts were something along the lines of _snakes are pets and welcome visitors_.

He smiled and cooed at it before slipping out from under the covers, doing his best not to disturb the creature, and opened the curtains to allow some light into the room. “That better?” he asked, sunlight now warming the top of the bed.

The snake flicked its tongue at him.

“Right, well, you stay there, alright?” Did snakes like beds? “I’m sure someone’s missing you”—he firmly believed (or hoped) this to be the case, since the snake was rather adorable—“but we’ll find them once I’ve had breakfast.”

Turning off his alarm before it went off, he noted the time: about eight in the morning. He had one and a half hours until he had to head to work, and hopefully he’d find the poor creature’s family before then.

He wandered into the main area of his apartment. It was a little place, with a living room, kitchen, and single bedroom, which was comfortable enough for him, if a bit quiet. Made him miss his clan sometimes, but he’d wanted to branch out in the world. “Branching out” involved a part-time job making coffee for people and having very few friends, but he enjoyed the experience in the end. Kirkwall wasn’t the worst place one could live.

Eggs, milk, cheese… He whisked up the ingredients for an omelet and heated a pan with oil, entertaining the thought of feeding the snake an egg but voting against it. Who knew what that snake’s diet was? Feeding it now might just hurt it.

He frowned into the bowl. He’d forgotten to check whether the snake was venomous or not. But if it was a pet it shouldn’t be.

The next ten minutes passed by slowly with no sign of the snake (which was presumably sunning itself on his bed). Mahanon was just scraping up the last scraps of his omelet when he heard a knock on the door.

“Just a minute!” he yelled, swallowing the last mouthful. He stood up from the table, placing the plate and fork in the sink before answering, letting a fit of tics escape across his face.

When he opened the door, he found a curious human he’d never seen before. He had perfectly gelled hair on his head and a curled mustache sitting atop his lips, and wore a form-fitting dress shirt and khakis. His pale green eyes were lined with kohl. A hint of a smile touched his face as he took in the elf’s appearance as well.

“Hi,” Mahanon breathed out, suddenly self-conscious that he was only wearing a bathrobe. _Yes, good job, answering the door like this._ He chirped a couple times and fought down a blush. “Can I help you?”

“Perhaps,” the man replied with a silky voice. “However, I’m afraid I haven’t got much time to spare at the moment, so I’ll have to skip all the lovely chatter and formal introductions for now. Although, for future reference, my name is Dorian and I live in the next apartment over.” He pointed a thumb to the left. “Have you seen any snakes about?”

Mahanon blinked. “There’s one in my bed.”

Dorian let out a small laugh, obviously finding something humorous, but the elf missed it and was just confused.

“No, I’m serious, there’s one in my bed. It woke me up earlier. Took me a bit by surprise since it was right up against me. I didn’t touch it though.” His expression turned concerned as Dorian choked on his laughter and gripped the doorframe. “Are you alright?”

“Maker, you really aren’t… Oh, my,” he said, pulling back from the door and composing himself. The grin stayed on his face. “No, that was rude of me, wasn’t it?” A pause, then: “You really have a snake in your room?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said.” Mahanon’s mouth twitched.

“A milk snake? Red and black, about two and a half feet long?”

Not venomous, then. “Yes. Is it yours?”

“That she is,” Dorian said with a chuckle. “She’s in your bed, then?”

“Yes, unless she’s moved, but she seemed quite comfortable there.” Mahanon pulled the door fully open, gesturing to the human to enter. “My name’s Mahanon, by the way. I moved in last month.”

“I’ve seen you up by the Hawke Café a few times, I think. Unless there’s someone else with your same—what do you call them?”

“Vallaslin?”

“The tattoos?”

“Yes.” He stepped into the bedroom, indicating that Dorian should follow. “I haven’t really cleaned, sorry. Wasn’t expecting to have anyone in my bedroom.”

“Ah, Precious, there you are,” Dorian said, gently picking up the snake from the bed. He seemed to take no mind of the clothes on the floor. “Well, it’s hardly your fault, is it, my fine Dalish friend? Precious here simply couldn’t keep away from you. You can touch her, if you like; she’s friendly.”

Mahanon took the opportunity to stroke the snake lightly with his fingers, happy to know that she was comfortable and not abandoned. “So when did you move into your apartment?”

“A week ago,” Dorian replied, gently pulling Precious away from him so they could leave the room and enter the living space. “I’m afraid it’s my fault this creature snuck into your place. I didn’t secure the top on her box, so naturally, she let her curiosity get the best of her.” He sighed with disappointment. “Unfortunately, I really must leave and put her away before I’m late for work. We’ll have to get acquainted some other time.”

Mahanon coughed into his shoulder before replying. “When do you get off? I’ll be done around four this afternoon, if you want to swing by the café for a coffee.”

“Of course,” Dorian said, flashing him a smile. “Four it is. I’ll pay for yours, too. Make up for the trouble I’ve caused you today.”

“If you insist,” Mahanon said as his new friend walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not turn this into a full romance fic eventually but for now it is a standalone chapter.


End file.
